


I've Still Never Known (How to Love Someone That Much)

by FangirlingIsMySport215



Category: Jane the Virgin, jtv - Fandom, roisa - Fandom, rose and luisa - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/F, I am so sorry this took so damn long to write, Love, No words can explain how deeply sorry I am for taking eternity to write this, Reuniting, True Love, ok enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingIsMySport215/pseuds/FangirlingIsMySport215
Summary: Rose and Luisa finally left Miami behind, but that doesn't mean all their problems are solved. Even when you love unconditionally, you still have your up's and down's. They need to learn how to love without hurting each other. They are quite different, after all.This is a story about the loving parts of their relationship, and the painful parts that still need to be solved.Don't worry, though. Theirs is the greatest love story ever told...





	1. Our love is a beautiful disaster

As the moonlight crept through the window of the chilly bedroom, Rose found herself waking up. It was late, and her mind was foggy. She was looking around, trying to depict where she was. She shifted slightly, until she noticed the soft body next to hers.

Luisa lay next to her, her long brown hair fanning out on the pillow. Her mouth was open slightly and her eyes were creased. She looked at peace.  
Rose stared longingly at her beautiful lover. Luisa deserved so much better. Rose wished that she could be the person the Luisa needed her to be. She wished she could take back every deal, every kill, every decision she’d ever made, just to be the person Luisa needed. She loved Luisa too much. She didn’t deserve the kind, loving soul that she was. Luisa was like a wild bird. She wanted to keep her safe, and love her and be there for her, but that wasn’t healthy for her. Luisa deserves someone who was good to her. Someone who treated her right.  
Rose moved closer to Luisa, and slid her arms around her waist, holding her. She was warm. Soft and warm. Rose carefully placed a soft kiss on her temple, and buried her head in the crook of her neck.  
“What’s wrong, baby?”  
Rose blinked and Luisa was looking up at her, her face sleepy, but her eyes bright. The moonlight made her eyes even more enchanting.  
“I thought you were asleep,” Rose whispered.  
“You didn’t answer me. What’s wrong? Are you having trouble sleeping?” Of course Luisa cared about her. Luisa was always so caring. Another reason why Rose didn’t deserve her.  
Rose brushed a lock of brown hair away from Luisa’s face and pressed her lips just above her brow.  
“I’m just thinking about how I don’t deserve you,” Luisa’s eyes flickered with sadness.  
“Rose, don’t think that. You know I love you more than the world. Why are you thinking about that?”  
Rose smiled and brushed her fingers on Luisa’s cheek.  
“I don’t know. I just don’t think you understand how much I love you. Sometimes I feel like maybe you would be better off without me,” She felt tears start to well up in her eyes.  
“With someone who could-could treat you right,”  
“Rose! Stop it. There is no one in this entire world that is more perfect for me than you. You know that.” Luisa moved down and started placing soft, reassuring kisses to Rose’s neck. “No one.” She whispered so softly, it was almost inaudible.  
“Lu, so you ever feel guilty about being with me? Because of everything I’ve done. To you and your family?” Luisa paused and wrapped her arms around Rose’s middle.  
“I can’t say that I don’t ever feel like that. But I don’t want to. I want us to be able to be together without feeling guilty or that our relationship is wrong.” Luisa looked up at Rose and smiled somberly.  
“I know. I want us to be happy together. I’m so sorry for everything I’ve done to you.”  
The smaller leaned down and pressed her lips to Rose’s collarbone softly.  
“I know.” Luisa rested her head in the crook of Rose’s neck, and Rose combed the tips of her fingers through Luisa’s long, dark locks.  
The two lovers found themselves soon drifting off into a deep sleep, while locked in each other’s embrace. The chilly bedroom was at peace, while the women dreamed of wonderful things, including each other.  
Rose opened her eyes slowly, to see Luisa smiling and hovering over her.  
“Morning, you,” Luisa leaned down and kissed Rose softly, yet so loving.  
Rose smiled, and happily returned the kiss. They lied there for what felt like eternity, just looking at each other, showing signs of what could only be defined as unconditional love for one another. When they finally got out of bed, they went out onto the balcony of their tropical flat.  
“It’s so pretty out here.” Luisa said in awe. It was their first morning alone, after running away from Miami forever.  
“It is. They say that this is the most romantic island in the world,” Rose explained, her voice raspy from sleep.  
“Of course you would go for literally the biggest romantic gesture in the world.” Luisa laughed. Her eyes were filled with joy, and her smile looked real. Rose had waited for so long, just to see that beautiful smile. She hadn’t seen it in while.  
“Hey! Don’t judge me for wanting to impress the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Rose leaned in closer to Luisa, and wrapped her arms around her small waist.  
“Shut up, you moron,” Luisa shoved Rose gently, away from her. The redhead mocked a look of hurt and sat down on the straw-embroidered chair that was placed at the far end of the balcony.

 

“Oh my god! You have no empathy for anyone, Rose!” A single tear fell out of Luisa’s eye. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”  
“No. You clearly meant what you said. But you know what, Lu? I gave up everything for you. I tried so hard to find a way for us to be together, because that’s what I thought you wanted. I thought maybe you were different.”  
“Different from who, Rose? All the people who knew what you were, and reacted the way a normal person would?” Luisa’s voice kept breaking, and tears were streaming down her face.  
“I thought that you, of all people, would believe that I could change. That you could trust me. That would see me as more than a criminal. I’m human too, Luisa. But clearly, you’re just like the rest of them.”  
“Me? Of all people? What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Luisa was starting to get angry, but Rose just couldn’t stop.  
“Well, someone who can’t can’t go a day of disappointment without getting drunk out of her mind, surely must believe in change. You’ve tried to do it at least a hundred times. But guess what? You still have an alcohol problem! You still lost all the people in your family, and no support group is going to change that.” That was it. Rose had done it. She had officially said the one thing that she could never take back. Luisa’s eyes steamed with rage. She gave Rose a look that greatly resembled loathing.  
“Get out. Get out, now. Go and kill someone or rob a museum, do whatever you damn feel like, because you aren’t my problem anymore. Go!” Rose felt tears sting her eyes. A sensation she hadn’t felt in a long time. Luisa kept her look of hatred, and watched as Rose, the only woman who she had ever loved, walked out of her life.  
Rose shut the door behind her, and leaned her back up against the wall, and for the first time in 12 years, Rose cried.


	2. Those Dangerous, Wonderful Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of my previous chapter.  
> Luisa felt empty for 6 months.  
> Maybe it’s not too late for the hole deep inside of her to be filled.

Luisa had a quiet life. Going on walks, playing piano, working at the Inn three nights a week. It wasn’t her dream life, but it was nice. It was peaceful. Nothing toxic in her life to her push her to lose her sobriety. Luisa was content. Well, content enough. Every now and then, she thought about Rose. About her touch, her smell, her icy blue eyes. She thought about what could have happened between them. As much as she tried to tell herself and others, she never really stopped loving Rose. It was the type of thing that couldn’t go away. The anger and the heartbreak were less strong, and soon, she was left with only the melancholy feeling of missing her one true love. It was bittersweet to think about her, but sometimes, the hardest things to do are the best things to do, right?

 

It was a rainy night. Luisa was sat at the front desk, reading some romance novel. She could hear the thunder yelling and stomping, the feeling of them telling her something. She always felt sort of lonely in her little bubble of a world. The place where nothing could harm her. It was peaceful, but sometimes, it was a little too peaceful. She almost missed life on the run. No, no, she didn’t. Did she?

Luisa was knocked out of her daze by the sound of a bell ringing. Someone had entered.

 

A tall figure.

 

Completely soaked.

 

Hair drenched a reddish black color and glued to her head.

 

She was almost unrecognizable.

 

Almost. Because those eyes were unmistakable.

 

Those blue, icy, addicting, dangerous, wonderful eyes.

 

She was here.

 

She came.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“Hey, Lu.”

 

“What-wha-how?”

 

Rose said nothing. She just simply walked over to the minuscule desk where her Luisa was sitting.

 

And she took her hand.

 

She gently put her hands around her waist.

 

And she pressed her soft, loving, home-like lips to Luisa’s

 

And suddenly,

 

All was right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Finished. My. Fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh, wow. Man, I bet you guys hate me for that. My first fanfic and I've already started a riot amongst the roisa cult. Don't worry. It won't stay like this. I love roisa too much to do that to them. Seriously, they are all I live for.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't worry, there will be many more chapters ;)


End file.
